


Crimson Tint

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Magnus and Alec travel to Transylvania on All Hallow's Eve to attend a vampire masquerade ball, there they unleashed their deepest and darkest desires.





	1. A Royal Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Love to the amazingly talented katychan666 who reviewed this fic
> 
> Worked really hard on this 
> 
> Since it's the spookiest time of the year, why not mix a irresistible fic filled with steamy chemistry and blood?

Magnus Bane lived through centuries of war, loss, and heartbreak no mundane should ever have to endure. 

Suddenly a fire message had arrived and he quickly snatched the fine papyrus between his elegant fingertips.

“There you are. I was wondering where you have hidden.”

He turned and saw Alec coming from the bathroom, a white towel snugged around his hips. Water droplets stuck to his damp skin causing his fair skin to turn a rosy pink and his dark hair still damp from running a small towel through it.

Alec pointed to the papyrus in Magnus’ hand, wiggling his eyebrows and asked, “What is that? A letter from one of your many admirers that I didn’t know about?”

Magnus says “Mmhmm…I guess I will have to break their hearts when I tell them that my heart is already in the loving hands of another”. As he looks at Alec, who sheepishly smiles and curiously he looks at what is on the piece of paper. “But it’s an invitation to…”

“A masquerade ball. Oh it has been ages since I last attended! From the signature, it is going to be held by Lord Lestat Lioncourt at Castle Bran in Romania on All Hallow’s Eve which is tomorrow night.”

Alec bit his lip nervously and asked, “So we’re going to a ball on Halloween..filled with vampires?

“Alexander, surely you’re not squeamish about vampires consuming your blood?”

Alec responded with, “No I’m just concerned if there are mundanes who are held captive and maybe wanted to be vampires like that Bella Swan girl?”

Magnus could not help but chuckle at his husband’s lack of knowledge on mundane pop culture and said, “Darling, those types of vampires are the product of mundane authors who wanted to make the undead sexy but they made them dull and lack terror. We should probably let the others know.”

“You’re right.” Alec said with a soft smile.

New York Institute

“So you and Magnus are going to a vampire masquerade ball at Dracula’s Castle in Romania? That is cool! Can I come?” Simon asked with excitement in his voice with Clary, Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus all trailing behind him.  
“No Simon, you are not gonna ask vampires if they’re Nosferatu or if they sparkle. In the meantime, Isabelle is in charge until I get back. Everyone understands?” Alec asked others and they nodded in agreement.

Jace with a pout on his face complains, “Why are you and Magnus going on a mission hunting vampires in Dracula’s homeland and I am not? Come on Alec we’re parabatai.” 

Alec rolled his eyes annoyingly.

A portal pirouetted into the main control room, it’s whirling effect oozed gold and it’s power imatied a black hole.

Magnus said, “Come Alexander, we don’t want to be late. Biscuit, make sure Jace behaves.” 

Clary smiled “Don’t worry.”


	2. Moonlight Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Lestat de Lioncourt was inspired by Irish actor Stuart Townsend's portrayal of the vampire in the 2002 horror film 'Queen of the Damned'.  
Also Lestat's lover Nicolas is inspired by British actor Douglas Booth.
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated

Transylvania, Romania

The Portal swooshed Magnus and Alec to a haunch on an abandoned road just as dusk fell.

“New York to Transylvania in fourteen seconds. There really isn’t a better to travel.”

Alec chuckled while in conversation asked, “Are you sure we can find Castle Dracula around here? From the looks of this place, it doesn’t look like there is one for miles.”

He noticed Magnus wondrously gazing at a hill nestled in a crown of trees just a few kilometers away from the vicinity of Braşov.

They continued to walk towards the ominous structure, climbing the steps and stood in front of a large wooden door that had a gargoyle’s head as the knocker.

Before Alec could knock, he was stopped by Magnus who said, “The ball is today. So we must dressed to impress.”

The warlock snapped his fingers and they were dressed in Victorian steampunk attire mixed with pieces of clothing from the fifteen hundreds.

Alec was dressed in a black well long sleeved shirt along,with a vest and tie of dark midnight black mixed with hints of deep crimson. The coat was also adorned in the same colors except the coat which was adorned with a high collar. It had a pattern of interconnected swirls and the trousers fitted him like a glove and his hazel eyes shone like stars.

On the other hand, Magnus was dressed like he always has, however this time it was different. He was adorned with a dark midnight long sleeved shirt that paired beautifully with a crimson satin vest that had a very intrigued double swirl pattern. The buttons were silver, and all six of them were horizontally aligned straight down from the midsection down to the navel. The trousers fitted him perfectly and his hair was styled but he added highlights of red that brought the entire wardrobe together.

The shadowhunter offered his arm to the warlock who gladly accepted and both walked inside the grand castle. The scale of the ballroom was beyond anything Alec had ever seen. It reminded him of a Venetian palace that he and Magnus once stayed at. The cream colored pillars shone like Roman statues.The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling were glimmering like diamonds and the candelabras shone the room with a soft and eerie glow.

There was an orchestra playing a haunting melancholy tune that seemed lovely yet sinister. The musicians were dressed in the same clothing attire as the rest of the festivities. 

The couples who were squabbling amongst themselves or dancing were obviously vampires with their gloomy alabaster pale skin, their fangs were short lateral incisors with the points very near the inside edge, with short canines, but they were dressed like royalty. The men donned in long coats with either long sleeved vests, joker hats and top hats, the women were dressed in large ball gowns and others wore skin tight dresses that showed very little to say the least.

Magnus looked around until a vampire approached him and Alec. The man was handsome, his ghostly pale skin was a tell tale signs that he was a vampire. His quite chin-length hair was a hue of dark bronze that delicately glowed. His nose was short and narrow, his eyes a deep dark brown. His facial structure and lips were well shaped and gave a sensual smile. His partner that stood beside him had the same delicate features except his was more similar to Alec’s.

“Magnus, my dear friend. It has been years. How are you by the way?” The bronzed hair vampire said in a posh British accent. 

“Very well. Alexander, this is Lestat de Lioncourt and his love Nicolas de Lenfent. All three of us met during the French Revolution.”

Lestat and Nicholas were dressed similarly to the warlock and his shadowhunter except they wore matching trousers, cotton tunics, shoes from the reign of Henry VII of England and French Revolution coats.

Alec introduced himself with a casual nod before listening to Magnus interacting with his old friends.

“I heard that you and Alec have married. Congratulations to you both.” Nicholas said with a smile upon his face.

Magnus gave a genuine smile at the heartfelt compliment and glanced at Alec asking, “Care to dance darling?” 

“I would love that. Excuse us.”

Alec and Magnus danced across pretty much in the same manner that they danced at their wedding, except in a more quickened pace.

Suddenly Magnus purred in his husband’s ear and said whispering, “Why don’t we go upstairs darling? I prefer having you to all myself tonight”

Alec replied with, “I thought you never ask.”


	3. A Kiss Of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:sex scene ahead
> 
> If the scene makes you uncomfortable in any way, skip to the end.
> 
> *kudos and comments appreciated*

All Alec and Magnus could see, feel was each other. 

Magnus felt the coldness of the Egyptian silk sheets against his bare back. He gazed up at Alec imploringly and Magnus sat up, pulling Alec with him, kissing him sweetly and placing his hand on his cheek. “ I want you Alexander. Just you. I need you.”

Alec’s hazel iris lit up in understanding and he nodded.

He then lowered his head and took Magnus’ lips in a sweet kiss. Magnus then felt as Alec positioned himself and slowly bit by bit entered his length inside Magnus’s entrance, making the warlock gasp softly. Magnus’s fingers tangled themselves in Alec’s hair while his other hand gripped his back gently.

This was different since they had last been intimate. That was child’s play compared to what was happening between them now. This was making love. There was no rush, no mistaken assumptions, no fear or insecurity.

Alec’s thrusts began slow enough but gradually escalated with each snap of his hips making Magnus moan louder.

Magnus’ fingertips ever so sensually dragged down his husband’s runed back causing Alec to throw his head back and groaned in ecstasy at the pleasure.

They were both brought to the edge slowly.

Once the fog in their heads cleared slightly, Alec laid his head upon Magnus’ chest, his ear resting upon his heart. Magnus let his fingers thread Alec’s sweat filled hair with soothing tenderness as if they had all the time in the world.

Alec lifted his head up slightly to smile lovingly at his husband while joking, “ And I thought I was the one who supposedly had no blood in their brain after sex.”

Magnus playfully rolled his eyes and kissed Alec deeply. 

Alec rubbed his nose tenderly along Magnus’. 

Before Alec knew it, Magnus placed his hands on his angel’s chest and rolled them over, resulting in Magnus straddling him instead.

The warlock’s eyes shifted from dark chocolate pools to golden hues that promised unimaginable sensual pleasure.

“Up for another round Alexander?”  
“I told you not to flirt with me.” And Alec hungrily pressed his lips against Magnus continuing where they left off.

Sometime later, the door burst open with a bang revealing Lestat whose fangs and cotton tunic were engrossed in drops of crimson blood, and his eyes were filled with terror.

“ I hate to intrude but we are under attack!”


	4. Bringing Out The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, Gore and Dismemberment.
> 
> If the chapter makes you uncomfortable in any way, skip to the end.
> 
> The vampires in this story are Strigoi, Romania's version of the vampire.
> 
> For this chapter I wanted to pay homage to one of my favorite film sagas.. the Underworld franchise for creating such scary yet iconic creatures of the night.
> 
> *kudos and comments appreciated*

The hallways were soaked in blood.

Bodies scattered, some had their throats slashed as if an unknown assailant had brutally assaulted them, even limbs and heads were severed.

Lestat and Nicolas had their rapiers held with charms embedded in the swords themselves to ward off whatever is attacking the castle.

Before they could see who else was being slaughtered, a large humanoid creature emerged from behind the ominous statue of Michelangelo's Bacchus near the foyer.

The creature had the muscled physique of a human but the rest of it was unnatural. The head was shaped like the head of a mundane and the ears were bat-like. The claws were sharply curved daggers that not afraid to entice pain and the skin was a menacing gray-ish tone. The incisors were sharp, pointed and splatters of blood was covering its unholy body. A pair of large wings erupted from its back making the creature even more terrifying.

“What are those?!” Nicolas screamed with fear, his dark brown eyes showed the emotion.

Lestat answered “Strigoi. They are abominations, cursed to rise from the dead and consume the life source from any being, human or supernatural!”

The glass ceiling that shone a thousand stars was no more, it shattered during the attack and now the full moon shone its lights on Nicholas.

Meanwhile Alec and Magnus were quite busy with fighting a horde of Strigoi near the entrance of the castle. One of the sickening blood suckers pounced on Alec from behind and used its narly clawed hands to keep his head still while trying to absorb his sweet and intoxicating blood.

But Magnus was swift and cunning, he used a nephilim blade that was forged for him. Since he was the offspring of a Prince of Hell, it came in handy. He paraded around the animal as if he were hypnotizing it and the blade thrust resulting in an undercut, and into the vampire’s throat causing it to explode in a shower of charred ashes.

On the other side of the castle, Lestat watched in surprise as his love let out agonizing screams while he laid under the spell of the moon. HIs bones cracking was unbearable, they were morphing in angles that seemed to be animal-like. Nicholas’s face formed from a man into a large head that resembled a wolf, luminescent white fur slowly sprouted forth covering his body, where human hands and feet began stood large beastly paws with dangerously sharp claws.

The wolf let a spine tingling roar that rocked Lestat to the core.The Strigoi that was there before threw a series of bloodthirsty screeches and attacked Nicolas.The two creatures fought, slashing and clawing at each other resulting in wave after wave of bright crimson shades splashing the walls. Nicolas grabbed the leech by the throat with his hand and ripped the head cleaned with a sharp clean cut. Blood splattering from the headless body. 

Hoards of lifeless vampiric aristocrats littered with decaying ashes of undead monstrosities later, stood four men. 

The ballroom that once was filled with life now lay barren and silent. Nicolas phased back into his human form which the transformation ended up revealing more than he wanted. He quickly changed into a pair of dark trousers with a clean cotton tunic while his lover and their friends cleaned themselves after the cannibalistic carnage was over.

“I must admit. I was hoping for a grand spectacle of a ball which then turned into a full on battle of hungeristic proportions if I say so myself.” Lestat chuckled.

To which Magnus gave a convincing answer, “In my four hundred years of living, I’d never thought I would fight mindless beasts that painfully remind me of Camille. Now that conniving witch is no more, I can live the rest of my existing with my handsome archer.” 

Alec’s cheeks brightly flushed. Not that he did not mind Magnus complimenting him on his attractiveness, he just is so flamboyant and Alec falls more in love than ever with his warlock.

Alec stammered but found his words, “I- I mean there was a leech that was gonna take a bite out of Magnus but I couldn’t stand by and watch. So I grabbed my sword and slashed the parasite to dust like that Blade guy.”

Nicolas held out his hand in which Alec gave in and shook it. 

“Thank you for all of your help. Myself and Lestat are forever in your debt, if you ever need aid.”

“You’re welcome.”

Magnus, then clapped his hands ruining the moment “ As much as I love our new found partnership, Alexander and I must be on our way home. We don’t the entire Institute of New York to look for a missing warlock and his shadowhunter husband”

A portal catapulted and swooshed like the mouth of a snarling beast. Alec and Magnus were about to enter when they turned and saw Lestat and Nicolas waving goodbye. So they bid farewell to their new allies and returned home to where the sounds of bustling streets awaited.


	5. Epilogue- Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this spooktacular story.
> 
> So much love for katychan666 for her help in writing this fic with me, could not have done it without her.
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated

New York Institute

“So the vampires that attacked were like Nosferatu except more undead?” Clary asked as she, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Simon and Isabelle were gathered in the Consul’s office in Alicante.

Magnus replied with an enduring response, “ When you put it that way, yes they were and it was quite repulsive with their furious bloodlust.

Jace said with a smirk on his face, “I could have kicked their asses with my fighting skills.”

“Hate to break to you Jace but you might want to work on your simulation with rouge vampire attacks, it seems lacking lately.” Isabelle replied with a blow that put a shock on everyone’s faces.

“Hey! I’m good with handling vampires!” Jace pouted.

“I have a great idea. We should decorate the Institute in Halloween attire to make it more spooky. Y’know since Halloween is the best night for all scary things to come out?” Simon said, his face happily lit up.

“No Simon, we are not making the Institute more Halloween-ish.” Alec said with a stern expression.

Simon answered with “Seriously?”, in the same tone he used at Alec’s almost wedding four years ago.

Clary clapped her hands breaking the silence, “Okay, we need to sleep or else we won’t be able to focus on our mission tomorrow.” 

The others left leaving Magnus and Alec alone, the air staffed with tension.

Alec walked over to his liquor table where a bottle of Hennessy V.S laid. He filled the two glasses halfway, he walked back to where his husband was and handed a glass to him.

They clinked glasses in salute before gulping it all down. The smooth amber liquid burned their throats exquisitely. 

“That’s quite the drink.”  
“It’s been quite the day.”

Alec broke the silence by asking, “Would you love someone else after I die?  
Magnus knew the question all too well. He and Alec discussed it but they never seemed to come to a conclusion until now.

He cleared his throat before answering his husband’s question, “ Alexander, our love was what kept us together after I sacrificed myself to close the rift. There will not be another who has stolen my heart like you did.”

Alec smiled, his cheeks flushed red. 

“ We have forever, Alexander.” 

They leaned in and their lips softly pressed together, culminating in them retreating to their bedroom. 

After a round of tender lovemaking, they bathed in the afterglow with their hands intertwined.

No matter what forces intent to tear them apart, they will always find their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are two links to the playlist for Crimson Tint
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1M1xpyCNBaakaUqbWJYA2z
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc1fqB_ZNFpd02rySuVIQPgUDc3WQslkC


End file.
